


the cold betrayal

by Dacookielover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel Lance (Voltron), Fallen Angel Lance, Human Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacookielover/pseuds/Dacookielover
Summary: lance fell but was saved before going to hellits bad i know





	the cold betrayal

Falling The first thing i opened my eyes to was clouds falling pat my burning body as i fall. I try to fly but demon wings are different then my usual angle ones. I guess betraying heaven and my friends for revenge was a sin. But nobody hurts pidge and gets away with it. I see the earth coming up but i know that i will fall right through till hell anyway. I closed my eyes waiting for unbearable heat but i ended up wrapped in a cute guys arms i realized that he saved me from one hell of a time (pun intended) he said his name was Keith. i felt myself rise a little when i realized that i loved him months later. He let me stay for a bit until i promised him he wouldn't catch me falling from the sky anytime soon but i could not promise that so i stayed silent only whispering a thank you. We both rose to heaven later that year when i finally felt his soft lips against mine in a heated make-out session one of a soon to be many.

 

 

 

 

needless to say,They made a bond later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> so this is it only a one-shot this time¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ........bye¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> i made this in 10 muinets to write at 3 13 am so i dont care ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> you read it now you get a hug (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ 
> 
> ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴ (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°) i cant beleve you stayd this long 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> plz take my laptop i am slp deprved and cant rememnewer the last time i really sleped..................(ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kill me now (×_×#


End file.
